Coming Home
by arctic-kat
Summary: Katniss escaped burning District 12 with her family and joined the rebel force. But new life in District 13 can't help her nightmares of missing the boy with the bread. What happened when she was a starving 17-years-old back in District 12? What's Gale's secret mission in the military? No Hunger Games but rebels are at war with Capitol. Major love triangles. Rated M for languages.
1. Chapter 1

**Coming home**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy. No copyright infringement or disrespect intended.

* * *

Chapter 1.

She was standing in the middle of the meadow in her father's hunting jacket and pajamas, clutching her hunting bag. The rest of the district was burning down in front of her eyes - thick black smoke and angry flames rose from the town hypnotizing her. She was frozen on the spot staring, until the thundering sounds and strong quakes shook the earth as the coal mine imploded down to the deep bottom. The impact lasted for a good minute, sending coarse black particles pouring out into the air filling the whole space.

"Katniss, quick! this way!"  
At Prim's scream she whipped around and ran to Prim and her mom. The Hawthornes were hurrying away just in front of them, with about a hundred people following them. These were the only people who managed to escape their shanty seam houses before they collapsed or caught fire. Gale and a few others managed to penetrate the fence and lead the people into the woods, away from their home district's hell fire. The crowd was desperately moving forward as fast as possible - as much as poor visibility and the rough forest floor allowed. Katniss veered off the path, passing the crowd as she climbed a tree. Gale didn't stop her as he realized she was only trying to fetch her bow and arrows from her hiding spot. He continued to lead everyone northward running away from the roaring flames and thick black smoke.

* * *

Everything was burning. The smoke was everywhere. She couldn't find what she was looking for. The person she was trying to save. It wasn't Prim. It wasn't mom. Yet she was in a frenzy fighting the black particles and smoke invading her eyes and nose. The heat and fumes were unbearable.

"Hey! We must get out! Can you hear me?"

She was searching everywhere but couldn't see or hear anything.

"We have to get out now! You can't die here!"

while all along her mind is frantically searching for a name.

'Who is this person I'm looking for?'…

... 'What was the name of this person?'  
Toxic smoke and heat continue to assault her senses. She's desperately trying to clear her head, focusing on the search.

… 'What was THE NAME..?'

She woke up with a jolt as a warm hand touched her back. She was on her side, her whole body covered in a cold sweat.

"Hey, are you OK, Catnip?"  
His strong arm hugged her torso and pulled her into his body. His hot breath blew against her neck and she could smell his damp forest scent. A familiar hug and a familiar warmth and the familiar handsome face of Gale. He squeezed her gently and started planting small kisses on her exposed shoulder.  
"Hey, it's OK. I'm here. You're safe."  
Slowly he turned her on her back and kept kissing along her neck line.  
"Today is a new day. We have a new life here."  
He said as his hands started drawing faint lines up and down her arms, as her body was slowly warmed by his closeness. "We'll finish the job soon. Once this war is over, nothing will be the same."  
His kisses got firmer on the hollow of her neck. Shifting, his body almost covering hers, she could feel he was already hard. A familiar morning in District 13.

Here in the underground world of District 13 she had a new life, sharing a couple's accommodation unit with Gale. This was her second month of military training. She was one of the fittest from 12's refugee crowd and among the few who were taken into 13's military. Upon their arrival Gale was appointed as the representative for the people came from District 12. He received a high rank in the military soon after, when it became obvious he was a capable military leader. His promotion was also a reward for his role in the people of 12's escape.

Gale was allowed to take a couple's accommodation with Katniss even though they were not married. Her mother and Prim were living next door and the Hawthorne's were on the other side of the corridor. It's been hard learning to live with the harsh obligatory schedule set by the district government, but the people from 12 had no complains. They were safe, they were fed, and their kids had settled into the new schools. It was far better deal than what they had in 12 living in the Seam.

Katniss missed the woods and the fresh air, and in general just felt numb. Even seeing Prim and her mother's happiness at their new medical training couldn't cheer her up.  
She was lost in grief and denial. She hasn't been able to save the one who saved her.

She could feel home sick, she could feel guilt. But acknowledging her grief was not acceptable to her.  
'It wasn't personal.' she reasoned.  
'I can't mourn someone who was nobody to me.'  
Her harsh daily schedule that would've felt suffocating if she'd been her former self actually helped her to get by.  
07:00 Wake up.  
07:30 Breakfast.  
08:00 Morning briefing at military training center C.

Every day Katniss has been going through the motions, acting like a robot. Numb, denying all her feelings.

'Now that I'm a soldier, it's a good thing not to have any feelings.'  
She thought.

Only her grief comes to fully attack her at night.  
A piercing pain goes through her heart, stabbing her over and over.

She failed to save the boy with the bread.

Peeta Mellark.  
That was _the name_.

* * *

A/N: this is my first fan fiction, please bear with my clumsiness. I've re-uploaded this chapter after getting help from my kind beta, Scoutchick104 :)

(oh my, I have followers and favorites! *dancing in happiness* it means a lot! thank you so much!)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy. No copyright infringement or disrespect intended.

* * *

**Coming home**

Chapter 2.

As usual, Katniss was heading to Mom and Prim's apartment for reflection hour. Gale was away for mission and not expected to be back in a few days, which happened quite often. Mom caught up with her in the corridor before she reached the door.

"I have something to tell you."

"What's the matter?"

"Alma is here with us."

"Is she out of hospital, then?"

"Yes. But she's still unstable. Me and Prim offered her to stay with us for a while. She feels less scared with us around."

Alma was the only person from town who have made this far. Her mother was injured during initial bombing at that night of escape and passed away a few days after their arrival in the District 13. They were only ones from town who were with the crowd led by Gale - they happen to be awake that night waiting for her father and brother who worked at the train station. When the bombs started pouring down, they managed to run from the town to the meadow just by instinct. Her mother was hit by debris on the way and the injury got worse in the course of journey to 13.

It was not uncommon. Many people got burns, inhaled the toxic gas and fumes that night, or got injured by explosions and collapsing buildings. Some of them died in the woods, some others died after arriving to the new district. Gale and Katniss hunted for the crowd and taught them which plant to eat in the woods. There were never enough food, everybody was in shock and fear, and most of them didn't even have adequate clothes and shoes – at least it was nearly summer and was not too cold at night. Mom and Prim helped those who were injured as much as they could on the road, but it was inevitable that some of them could not survive the long journey.

Mom opened the apartment door for her. Prim sat with another blond girl on the table.

"Hey Katniss! Look who we have here!" Prim was enthusiastic.

Now seeing them together, it made sense.  
Alma would feel odd to be even among others from the District 12. Her blond hair and tall physique would stick out of browns and olives of Seam crowd as much as generally short-built, greyish blonds of 13's people. She looked unfocused and her blond hair was cut short curling up irregularly.

"Hi Alma."

Before Katniss realized she was staring at Alma's new hair, Alma whispered,

"… I asked them to cut like this in the hospital. I couldn't keep it long like… "

.. her mother. Katniss remembered Alma's mother even before that fateful night, because she had strong physique and somewhat unmatching voluminous long hair - kind of odd looking woman. On their journey to 13, there she was trembling with blue lips from blood loss and pain. But she was trying to stay strong for her daughter and managed to keep up with the crowd. It was only after arriving at 13's hospital, after seeing her daughter was in safety of the new district - and probably sensing it was her last moment, she collapsed crying her husband's and son's names. She died a few days later and Alma had been held in hospital for exhaustion and shock ever since.

Alma was probably just several months younger than Katniss but was much taller than her. She must had been one grade under Katniss' but Katniss didn't have so much recollection of Alma from the 12's school days.

"Alma, why don't we make some tea for Katniss and Mom? The adults must been tired from whole day at work."

Prim offered in friendly voice and Alma stood up without words.

Standing, Alma was almost same height as _him_. Curly blond hair. Fair skin.  
She grabbed a tea spoon from Prim and just held it as if it was a pen.

Her eyes were unfocused but her fingers had a firm grip on the spoon.  
- He used to hold his pencil like that.  
Only it used to make the pencil tiny in his much bigger hand.

The room started spinning.  
Katniss couldn't stand straight.  
She collapsed on the chair Alma was sitting just moments ago.

"Katniss! Are you OK?"

* * *

He traced a line around her foot on the earth, drawing a small round shoe shape.  
Katniss kept quiet and still, just following the movement with her eyes.  
She was sitting under a tree with her knees to her chest. She was weak from long hungry days and almost falling asleep while he was sketching the tree and a girl under it on a small paper folder. It was a scorching hot summer day, the contrast between the tree's shade and outside of it was blinding.

When he completed tracing the shape of her both shoes, he didn't move away from her. In the dozing haze, she felt his breath on the face. Slowly he moved even closer to her. It felt almost like a dream when his lips finally touched her forehead.  
The contact was brief but it felt hot and wet on her sweaty skin.

After a long pause, she managed to lift her eyes to meet his. The bluest, deep lake of emotions.  
She didn't understand what they were trying to tell her.  
She couldn't feel the earth she was sitting on.  
She couldn't see the woods outside of the shade.  
What she could comprehend was only him, with those bright blue eyes and talented hands of artist, that he was slowly embracing her.  
Her folded legs were gently crushing into his embrace. His big warm hands were hot on her back. He held her folded like a baby in the height of summer heat. It was too warm and their posture were awkward. But oddly she found it the most comforting.  
Secluded from the hunger, shame and bone-breaking burden of responsibilities.  
She wished they could freeze the time and stay forever right there.

* * *

A/N: oops, I did it again! publishing another chapter without any proof reading from beta. sorry I couldn't hold it back.  
I guess both chapter 1 and 2 will be replaced when I eventually get beta's help. Please send me message if you're interested!


	3. Chapter 3

**Coming home**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy. No copyright infringement or disrespect intended.

* * *

Chapter 3.

The targets were moving fast. Inside her goggle, she felt trapped and sweaty.  
After 2 months of the military training, she managed to master her archer's perfect aim to heavy metallic feeling of the shotgun, even with barrier of goggles.

"Perfect! Private Everdeen." Leeg 2 was impressed.

"I taught you everything I have so far. You could be a specialist on your own right by next grading."

Katniss could feel a bit of pride. It's been always weird to feel achievement in the army as what they are preparing is killing people and destruction of livelihoods.

"You can sit down and relax now. Others have some catching up to do."

Leeg 2 said over her shoulder as walking away from her to monitor other soldiers.

Taking off the goggle, Katniss saw Commander Boggs and Gale were talking to each other many shooting barriers away.  
When they found her looking at them, Gale came over to her.

"Hey, welcome back."

"Thanks. Come with me now. Boggs excused you till lunch."

He led her out of training center C and to the officers building where the army labs, offices and meeting rooms were. His lips were closed in a straight line and he somehow looked rigid.

"What's going on? Is everything OK?"

No answer.  
Katniss start feeling worried.

"Is this something to do with why you're back earlier than usual?"

"Maybe a little bit. I'll brief you with all incidents from my mission and all possibilities we should consider, private Everdeen."

He said the last bit in firm official tone as one of the technicians passed by them.

Further along the deep corridor of the officers building, there was no one around. Gale quickly opened the last door of the far end and they found themselves in a small private meeting room. Without words, Gale locked the door behind him.

"What's the matter Gale? Have something gone wrong in District 2?"

Instead of answering her question, he took her by surprise crushing her mouth with his and pushing her up against a wall. He hungrily took her lips and tongue as his hands and legs were weaving through her body.

"Wait… what… is..?" she gasped.

"Yeah… everything is fine. I just… haven't seen you… for too long."

Gale used to act like this when he came back from those mission trips to other districts.  
Usually it's longer like a week or so, and he'd claim he missed her. But this time he actually came back earlier than she expected.

"Hey… you… can slow down… I was not expecting you in 3 days."

But he was even more eager and more urgent than ever.  
He never pushed her like this when it comes to their physical relationship.  
In fact, he never demanded her physical affection anywhere other than inside their apartment. He knew her better, being her best friend for many years. Accepting her hesitance and awkwardness at their survival-comrade-slash-best-friends-turned-into-ad ult-lovers change of relationship, he's been careful and patient with her so far.

She was shocked to see him taking off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirts in haste while still not breaking off from their tight body contact.

"Hey… Gale… come on… what's this… this… about?"

Katniss managed to pull a full sentence between his heated kisses.  
What took him over to act like this in a military building?  
She cannot imagine any reason for such an outrageous behavior.

As he was showing no intention to chill out but getting practically on to have vertical sex against the meeting room wall, she had to push him away with all her strength to stop his attempt to open her zipper.

"Hey! Stop! What are you doing?" she almost yelled.  
She was panting heavily but managed more,  
"What's possessed you, Gale? Why the hell are you acting like this?"

Seeing that she was not going to let him have his way, he finally paused and met her eyes.  
"I've got a something for us. From 2."  
He actually let a grin spread on his face.  
"…wa… what? What can be for us from 2?"  
Still holding her waist tightly with one hand, Gale took something out from back pocket of his pants. It was a pallet of tiny pills.  
"What are these?"  
"They are contraceptive pills. You don't need to worry anymore. Finally you can relax with me."

….what…?

Katniss was speechless.

* * *

Their new found 'adult relationship' was not something planned in advance.  
Back in home district, they had been best friends, confidant and inseparable hunting partners for years.  
Despite their age and gender differences, the mutual understanding of each other's circumstance was running deeper between them than any others.  
But their partnership and camaraderie leading the District 12's refugee crowd to District 13 were something truly irreversibly bound them together.

After the all ups and downs of they've been through… it just happened. Sorrow of loss and relief of survival. Complex mixture of burden and pride leading the people. Helplessness facing more deaths on the road. And the most profound sense of achievement at arriving to the new district.  
At those countless happenings and emotional crisis, they held on to each other…. After that most extreme and intense experience of life time, it was right that Gale asked the new district to allow them to live together.

Katniss had her 18th birthday just a few weeks before the escape. After the journey, even in real time it'd been just a few weeks, she felt like she'd become a true grown-up, and the bond with Gale felt stronger than anyone - even more than Prim and Mom. It just made sense. Gale wanted her and she did not see why not to hold on to him.

"The government provides people housing and food here. Moms and kids will be taken care of. You and me can finally think about ourselves."  
Gale whispered to her ears when they were receiving three neighboring apartments' keys.  
Katniss was exhausted from the long journey. She's been solely focusing on the journey since the escape.  
Keep people alive. Make sure everyone eats something. Stay in the right path. Check Prim and Mom. Check the children who lost parents on the road. Manage fires. Help the weak. She allowed herself only to think about tasks.  
The underground world of District 13 felt surreal and all her feeling were numbed out from dealing with happenings on the road.

Suddenly it hit her.  
She just lost her sole purpose of life - that of 8 years. She was not needed anymore to keep Prim alive. No need to feed and protect Prim and Mom. Or anyone for that matter.  
When they finally made the journey through, as if it was a reward to all she has done on the road... she was allowed to have her own_ life_.  
She did not have any responsibility over anyone anymore. She was free and a legal adult.

Too much.  
It was not possible to take in at that time.

"Won't you come in and see our bedroom?" Gale asked little shyly holding the door.

- He's the only one understands me.  
She followed him into the new couple's accommodation unit.

* * *

A/N: Yep it's getting longer and slower. I really do need a beta. Please send messages!  
There will be more romance in the next chapter... comments with specific requests will be appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for reading! It's been taking a long time to get Beta's help... yet another unproved chapter is here.  
I really don't know how to get on with Beta. I'll just publish chapters as I write, hoping someone will rescue me from errors soon. Please send me messages if you're interested!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy. No copyright infringement or disrespect intended.

* * *

Chapter 4.

She was in bed when she felt lightly brushed by warm hand on her cheek bone.  
Blue eyes, right in front of her.

- You're alive! I knew. You'd come back to me. You said you'd stay with me always.

Somehow her voice refused to come out, but she threw herself and hugged him tightly. Tears of joy were streaming down like twin rivers. Her chest was so aching with emotions and throat was tight.

She wanted so much to tell him how she thought she had lost him, how miserable it had been without him, and she won't let him go ever - all at once.  
Unable to voice all the words, she pulled him tighter and pressed her lips to his, trying to pour all her words into the kiss. His lips were warm and soft.. as soft as ever, then his smell felt a bit.. different. Her hand desperately roamed on his chest and- it was warm and.. soft? ... like..?!

She sat up with a jolt, nearly knocking Alma off her bed.

Alma?!

Katniss couldn't believe her eyes.

"Katniss."

"...what... what are you doing here?"

"Um... Your mother sent me to.. she said you're taking a nap and... you should wake up and get ready for the ceremony...and...  
...it looked like you're having a nightmare so...I.. tried to wake you up...

Sorry... I only hugged you 'cause you were crying... I .. I didn't ..I was not.."

Alma left abruptly without finishing her words.

* * *

_(a few hours ago)_

"You could cut short your mission trip to do this?" Katniss narrowed her eyes.

"Ha ha you wish- have you forgotten the New Families Ceremony this evening? You and me are the acting guardians. My trip was just for a meeting. Well, a meeting of 2 and half days long."

The New Families Ceremony. Katniss got it printed on her arm as her last schedule of today, but had no idea what to expect. Her ongoing numb state of mind didn't keep much of official briefings these days.

Yanking away Gale's hand sneaking into her tank top, she made clear this was not time and place to try the contraceptive substance by changing subject.

"Guardians? of what? Are we supposed to do something?"

"I don't know the details. Just heard that we will be there as acting guardians for the kids from 12. I guess the 13's people are so happy about this whole adaption thing, they'd like to have some kind of grand ceremony to seal it off. We're expected to hand over the kids into their arms."

Then she remembered hearing something like that. Childless couples of District 13 were allowed to apply for adoption of orphaned children from 12. After an outbreak that made most of population infertile, there were plenty of childless couples in 13. The result of selection was announced a few days ago and housing adjustments were going on. Her heart felt heavy with the idea of facing the orphaned Seam children lined up altogether. She excused herself needing to rest to damp her headache.

_(a few hours later)_

And there she was. Dressed in formal suits, sitting with the children just look like herself at the front rows of total population gathering in a giant underground arena. Her numb heart twitched at every occasional glance from the children. They were all nicely dressed in various pastel colors- rarity in District 13. Usually everyone was in greys and khakis.

The event started with the President Ivan Coin's speech. Katniss met him before, 2-3 times maybe. He's a man in early sixties and a head of military as well as politics, but she didn't get much of impression so far. He was nothing like President Snow, but not similar to Mayor Undersee either- only two political leaders she'd ever known- by the time her thought reached the Mayor Undersee, she stopped thinking altogether, afraid of her mind venturing further into something she could not handle in public.

Katniss were told to lead children under age of 12 at the ceremony - there were not many. Most kids survived were at least teenagers. Small children who made this far were the ones with parents. There were only a handful of youngsters under 12 who managed to survive. They were the ones who lost parents on the road or after arrival. Katniss was to go up on the podium when district anthem was finished – but she couldn't move a muscle – only thing in her head were her 12 years-old-self sitting in Justice Building at her father's medal of valor ceremony. She felt dizzy. Her palms were sweaty and her legs were too heavy to move.

Suddenly President Coin walked back to the middle of podium and said:

"Looks like our new families are a bit nervous. To give the youngsters some time, I'd like take initiative of my own to introduce you someone special here.  
I had privilege of adopting a new child as well. She's nearly eighteen and some of you think it's silly of me to adopt her almost grown-up already, but you know my late wife and I had too few years with our baby girl before we lost her to the outbreak."

The arena went deadly quiet.

"When I saw this young lady and also heard her name was Alma, I couldn't help but fill the application for myself and on behalf of my late wife."

He swallowed thickly, controlling his emotions.

"It was like our baby Alma had been living on all these years... in District 12… and … and she came home. Yes it is not real but I just couldn't help feeling like that. I'd gladly accept any name calling from any of you."

He smiled and looked around as if making eye contact with entire district.

"And here I present you my new daughter Alma. Alma Coin."

Shocked gasp filled the arena at Alma's appearance, but then deafening applauds broke out. People of 13 were all raised and clapping hands, many of them were in tears.

Alma walked forward to stand by President Coin. The old man was beaming with pride and Alma was perfectly calm – it was hard to believe she was the same girl who had unfocused eyes and was too afraid to be alone till just a few days ago.

Katniss was wondering what the president would think of her if he knew what happened between her and his newly adopted daughter.

She touched her lips briefly, feeling absolutely confused.  
- Have I finally gone mad?

Alma briefly made eye contact with Katniss before calmly speaking into a microphone.

"Thank you for your kindness. I'm very much looking forward to the new family life here at new home.  
Now please welcome the new families' children under age of 12, my fellow adoptees from district 12."

Katniss made thank-you face to Alma for saving her from going up to the podium. She just stood up and gestured to the kids to go up to Alma. Children made their way to another familiar face. The event proceeded fluently from there.

- Was this the reason why it was not feeling right with Gale?  
Katniss's confused mind started wondering. But about Alma, it was too shocking and too sudden she couldn't really analysis her feeling.

-This is insane.

Her heart was beating too hard and the air felt too stuffy, she slipped out of the arena quietly. For her surprise, there were a few of people hovering outside. For some people from 12, obviously it was too emotional to watch the kids at the event. They were fresh reminder of lost families and dark past of inadequate child care.

One of them was young pregnant woman Levvy, who leaned quietly against the wall seemingly having pain in her eyes.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah.. it's just too much...guess it's my pregnancy hormones doing... but feel like they are taking over our kids... well maybe it's the best for all.. I know those people had their own pain, too... But it's still kinda sad.. it somehow reminds me of Ty…"

Katniss remembered Levvy had been married less than a year at the time of escape. Her young husband was killed by one of the first bombs. She was in her early pregnancy and made the journey to 13 in great difficulty. If not 13's food and medical aid, she'd lost her baby and maybe herself, too.

"We had less than a year together... oh sorry I know you lost your dad before.. I'm such a drama queen... I'll just shut up."

"It's OK... your wound is fresher. It was painful to lose dad... but that was nothing special at Seam, you know?"

"Right... the old Seam life... ha ha it was painful alright... why do I even miss it? now we're alive, that's the most important thing. We owe you and Gale tones. And these people are able to give kids better care I guess... "

"Come on, we survived because we were all together. Nobody owes me anything."

Katniss realized for many months she was grieving but it was not her father for a change. She had been grieving someone else. A new pain completely took over the old one.  
She leaned to the wall next to Levvy - the young widow grieving her husband, keeping her company till the ceremony was over.

* * *

A/N: Oops! now you know Alma is (became) Alma Coin, a townie survivor from District 12 in this story. She will make herself important in 13, soon - dun dun dun... :)

My apologies to Peeta fans... he'll make his appearance soon, and there will be romance, I promise!  
But for now, more Gale and more Alma ... ahhh how people just fall in love with Katniss...!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy. No copyright infringement or disrespect intended.

* * *

Chapter 5

When they found the two rabbits trapped in the snares, Madge sighed and said,  
"We're so lucky! Katniss and Gale are still feeding the people of 12 even when they're gone."

"Oh, knock that off. They couldn't leave us townies out in the cold fast enough. You're totally trapped in these snares, Madge. It's time to forget that Hawthrone bastard. He must have toasted with that scary huntress of his a long time ago."

Ronan said as he nudged her side with a big knowing smile.

"They only left us here so they could survive. From their view in the Seam, the Town was already in flames. They couldn't have known we were still alive."

"Yeah, yeah, there was no way that Mr. handsome could have been a hater."

Madge only laughed. They had gotten two fat autumn rabbits and it was a happy day.  
Images of Gale and Katniss feeding each other as they toasted gave her a pain in the chest, but she quickly pushed those thoughts away. Daytime was precious, and the day was already getting short. Those thoughts were for night time, when they didn't have enough light and energy to do anything other than sleeping.

They all had activities for daytime and night. Each of them was in charge of specific chores as well as helping the group. Working together, everyone gathered food during the day before doing their individual tasks.

Delly was in charge of clothing, she sewed and patched clothes and blankets in the afternoon if the day's haul was good.

Peeta was the main cook and firewood gatherer. He made marmalade and vegetable pickles in the evenings after chopping wood in the late afternoon.

Dylan was not strong enough to chop wood like Peeta or Ronan, so he collected loose branches and dried grass as much as he could.

Madge and Ronan learned how to use the snares Gale left in the woods. These two town kids must have broken something as the snares were not as profitable as they were with Gale, but they still worked.

Madge and Ronan also searched for the famous Katniss' bow and arrows for weeks but never found them. They never seen them before and probably will never see them. Ronan made himself useful with his knives instead.

Madge managed to catch some fish with a fishnet now and then. When she had found the net hidden in the side rocks of the stream, she realized it must have been Katniss'. Afterwards when she brought it home for everyone to see, she wept for hours. Peeta held the net into his chest and slept with it that night. Ronan couldn't believe these kids had so much love for a Seam girl but he learned to live with it.

Delly totally understood the affection and was just grateful to inherit these precious survival tools. She and her younger brother couldn't have made it without their smart and strong friends, but even the smartest and strongest townies couldn't have made it without the former Seam hunters legacy.

Delly was most proud of Dylan as he helped out the big boys and did his own share of chores so well. He was also the only one who could communicate with Haymitch.

Delly was scared for her life because of Haymitch's mad, drunken episodes and wished they could live somewhere other than the VIP's village. But it was the only part of the district with functioning houses and no history of death. She couldn't go back to town where not a single house was standing, the rubble leaving someone she knew dead inside. The Seam had a few houses left but it was too dangerous to make a fire in them. VIP's village had been a weird empty place before, now it was the only place inhabitable in 12.

Haymitch, the only residence of VIP's village, was passed out, but alive when they found him. As much as she was scared of him, she knew all of them really needed the old man.

* * *

Madge was on the other side of the lunch table quietly sipping her water. Katniss could feel the fine hairs on the side of her neck standing up. Those blue eyes were looking at her again. It was the boy with the bread. She could almost smell him from the opposite end of school yard, the comforting scents of cinnamon and fresh bread. She always seemed to be able to tell if he was there or not, anywhere.

BOOM!  
Suddenly hovercraft appeared overhead and started bombing the school yard.  
No! Where is he? When she whipped around in panic, Madge was gone from her seat. No!

Katniss sat up with jolt. Gale was immediately at her side.  
"Catnip, are you OK?"

"Yeah. Just the usual nightmare…"

"I can tell. You were yelling Madge's name."  
He pulled her into his arms and wiped her forehead with the back of his hand.

"I know. I feel bad for them, too."

"She was sitting at our lunch table…"

"Shhhh, it's OK. The town was bombed so intensely and so fast. No one even had time to feel any pain."

"But Alma and her mother, they escaped…"

"They happened to be awake and fully clothed. No one else could have made it out. I know your friend Madge was alright. Some townies were good. But there were nothing you could have done for them that night, Catnip. It was chaos and we barely survived ourselves, you know that. Let it go."

He started kissing her bare shoulders.

"No…"

"Catnip, relax…"

* * *

A/N: Have you noticed the improvement? YEAHHHHY I've got a beta! Thank you so much, Scoutchick104 :)

Yes Peeta and more townies are alive. With Haymitch. Stay tuned for love triangles!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy. No copyright infringement or disrespect intended.

* * *

Chapter 6.

Katniss headed to Mum and Prim's place after her daily training.

"Katniss! I was just coming to get you."

Prim opened the door with a bright smile.

"Alma invited us to move in to her new accommodation compound! Can you imagine? We'll have windows! Real ones that we can get real sunshine and moonlight in! Isn't it wonderful?"

Prim jumped up and down in joy. Mother and Alma were sitting in kitchen table with big smiles.

"My new father is happy to accommodate all of you. He actually admitted that he's nervous to be a father to a teenage girl. He's been living alone for many years now, let alone being a father. He's also worried I still have depression and it'd be good to have Ms Everdeen as close as possible. It'll reduce her commuting time too. The Presidential compound is much closer to the medical center than from here."

Real windows.  
Direct sun and moonlight.  
Not many people have access to such luxury in District 13. It was indeed a great offer.

"Would you like to join us?" Alma asked casually.

"Well now I live with Gale… his family live close to us. I don't think I will move."

"Oh well your room is already ready for you if you'd like to stay with us, anytime you know… maybe you can come over when Gale travels for work…"

"Maybe. Thanks."

"Alright, Prim, I'll leave you to pack in private. Someone will come at 8pm to help carrying stuff. I'll see you then."

Mrs. Everdeen and Prim's move went well.  
Katniss truly appreciated the privileged living condition her mother and Prim were given, thanks to Alma. Alma had occasional behaviors showing minor depression, but over a few months everyone could see she got more stable and focused. She's got healthier, physically and mentally. President Coin had been ever thankful to the Everdeens for helping his adopted daughter.

Katniss visited Prim and mother often and stayed over in the Presidential compound every time Gale was away for his mission. There was faint uneasiness between Katniss and Alma at first, but gradually they became relaxed with each other. Mum and Prim had great pride in Alma's progress and Katniss was glad for them all. For some reason Gale was not totally happy about this arrangement. He admitted so when Katniss asked him.

"I know it's not the blondie's doing that the President adopted her, but just the fact she was a spoiled merchant back in 12 - and then getting even more privileged life in 13… well it just doesn't sit in my head very well."

"True. But she asked for none of it. It's not like she could have planned to be Coin's daughter or something."

"I know, I know. But all of us from Seam know how it was like to be starving and barely surviving the winter. I don't see the railway maintenance's daughter had ever been starved."

"Well she might never been starved… but even merchants were not well off back in 12. I think she knows about survival."

Gale just shrugged.

"OK, point taken. Now I don't want to talk about the merchant girl when I have just two days with you before leaving again… let's have some quality time here. I want only you and me."

Katniss hugged Gale and relaxed in his arms.

* * *

Gale and Katniss' relationship developed even further since Gale got her contraceptive pills. Katniss started allowing herself to explorer more sexually. It was a whole new kind of feelings and activities - she'd been constantly in danger of starvation / getting arrested / animal attack or other hunting accidents, being relaxed and aroused were not something she was used to be. Well having a government actually provides shelter, food and clothing was something so foreign and hard to believe, let alone having time and freedom to pursue sexual pleasure.

Before the pill, even after sharing the bed with Gale for months, Katniss had never been completely nude in front of him. They'd been kissing and touching, sometimes Gale ejaculated while fooling around, but they never really did anything made Katniss uncomfortable. Katniss loved Gale, and she liked the closeness– their bond was so tight, soothing the stress and exhaustion from the exodus and foreignness of the new environment in each other's arms. Chaste affection and comfort from being together had been developed into more of romantic relationship of young adults, slowly and steadily.

Since reaching the new level of intimacy, she almost felt sense of achievement - she could relax with Gale being naked, touching and caressing in ways she never could before. And discovering new side of herself – mostly Katniss was shy and awkward in the world of love making, but sometimes she could be very forward and take a blunt initiative – though rarely- did happen, as if her body confirms that she has desire and ability of sexual being. Another boundary had been broken and they could move on to the next level. Surely it made Gale happy.

The stability of their relationship gave them comfort and confidence. Despite continuing nightmares of Peeta and Madge, Katniss could anchor herself in reality and face her new role in the new society – that's why she was taken by surprise when she found Gale and Alma quarreling at her corridor.

"As far as I know, you were rather popular among townies, though."  
Alma spat at Gale without noticing Katniss.

"What are you trying to say now?"  
Gale didn't notice Katniss either. His anger gave him tunnel vision solely focused on Alma.

"You know what I mean. You cannot just erase the past as if nothing happened."

"What kind of sick joke is this? Are you playing a game with me, huh?"

"I'm trying to protect the Everdeens. You're taking advantage of their trust and innocence.  
Are you sure you're not _my father_? Or of Levvy's baby? Are you really sure all those kids at the new family ceremony aren't yours?"

Gale raised his hand to slap her face but Boggs suddenly appeared, intercepting and holding it firmly.

"Here, calm down now. Alma's just trying to be provocative. It will play against you if you use any force now. You guys have all rights to argue with words, but no violence."

Gale's red face was murderous. But Alma was not intimidated by him at all. She started yelling.

"She made to the arrival! If she had a little mental support, she could have been right here with me now! You! You.., you just used her and discarded her!"

Alma was fuming but her words meant nothing to Boggs and Katniss.

- What are they talking about…?  
Boggs and Katniss exchanged looks for a briefest moment.

Gale was equally mad and he yelled right back on Alma's face.

"It was a trade! With agreed terms! I was just feeding my family!"

Boggs moved to plant himself between Gale and Alma and pushed them apart. Both of them were shaking with rage and took a while to notice Katniss. Gale flinched at her presence and tried calm down.

Alma made a disgusted face and spat.  
"Everyone from Seam thinks you're a hero, but I don't buy that."

"Have you forgotten that I got your precious townie ass and your mother out of the burning hell?"

"Me and mom! we made our way to the meadow ourselves! Mum got hurt on the way! You didn't do anything for us!"  
Alma was hysteric.

"Once we got there, it was the Everdeens who helped mum on the road,  
… You, you didn't even look at her once."  
She gritted her teeth,  
... "you survived winter after winter thanks to her, but you discarded her when she was trying to survive! You filthy traitor!"

then Alma edged her face close to Gale's and snarled.

"You couldn't have done any of it without the Everdeens. Not even without tiny Prim, Mr Superhero."

Her voice was low but seemed to punch Gale on the gut.

Gale busted out of the corridor, not knowing what to do with his rage.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long silence since chapter 5! I don't deserve you all. This chapter is not beta-proved, but I posted for lovely amarilis. Thank you so much for your encouragement, it means a lot to me :)

Please review what you think about this story, and if you find any error, etc. I need all the help in the world... thank you for reading!


End file.
